


Neighbor

by kiry



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: 远亲不如近邻，近邻不如楼上楼下。
Relationships: Yang Yoseob/Yoon Doojoon
Kudos: 2





	Neighbor

梁耀燮正往脚上套第二只袜子，刚伸进去大拇指就听到有人在敲门。

“谁啊？稍等一下！”

“我！没带你家钥匙，先过来开一下门啦。”

袜子的布料紧实又粗糙，套到一半继续穿也不是脱也不是，地上又好几天没打扫，梁耀燮只好单脚跳着去开门。拉开门的第一秒尹斗俊就从外面溜进来，眼疾手快地抱住了失去重心的梁耀燮顺带还帮他提好了袜子，等梁耀燮站稳也没有松手的意思，看起来是在犹豫要不要亲一下打个招呼。

“你好慢，在大号吗？”

“滚蛋，我在换衣服，不明显吗？”他从尹斗俊怀里钻出来，翻了个白眼。

“这么快？已经预感到我要来叫你一起买东西了嘛。”

从头到脚打量了下这位不速之客，难怪衣服这么整齐，还好好地穿了运动鞋而不是人字拖。“没有，我和俊亨约了健身房，之前就定了。”梁耀燮如实回答。言下之意并不是我不想和你出去买东西，要怪只能怪你来太晚，虽然健身房其实也只不过是头一天晚上龙俊亨临时起意提的。

“晚上还有校庆演出，你哪来的那么多精力，怪物啊。”

“你就别管。一起出去吧？得快点，我可不想被俊亨念叨。”

他绕回沙发拿外套，背后尹斗俊的声音听起来老不乐意：“一口一个俊亨，你也不问问我要去买什么啊。”

“你要买什么？”

“什么都买。我想趁着天热起来之前再做一次部队锅。”他边说边往门口移，显然是不想放梁耀燮出去。“把龙也一起叫来吧？有的吃又不用花钱，那懒虫不会念叨的。”

梁耀燮还想再推拉一下，但他自己都不知道为什么，总是一看到尹斗俊过分英俊的脸就说不出话。这次也不例外，他撸了把头发的同时在心里谴责了自己一下，把背包扔到地上，翻出手机开始认命地给龙俊亨发消息。

“确定你请客？”

“确定。哪次吃饭用你掏钱了？”尹斗俊胡乱在他脸上亲了一下，高兴地把他推出门。“回来就换密码锁，我在门口等得快冻死了。”

阳光，白T恤，还有和煦的春风，梁耀燮想自己会信才是有鬼。但他姑且还是很给面子地答应了：“你出钱就行，捐赠天使。”

当年他们搬离宿舍，梁耀燮是第一个收拾好东西走人的。没有不喜欢这些朋友的意思，每次全员一起挤在那间小小的出租房里唱歌喝酒他都是最来劲的那个，只不过在小事上格外敏感的性子确实长期遭受着折磨，他觉得与其彼此都痛苦倒不如体会一下距离美，便以几个人里最快的速度找好了属于自己的第一处住所。

搬离的那天所有人都在新家喝醉了。从成员，助理到经纪人，头挨头脚碰脚在地板上瘫成一圈，搞得梁耀燮不知道该气还是该笑。明明自己也没少喝却还要打起精神收拾残局，真是没见过更辛苦的乔迁日了。他踢了踢这群不争气的朋友，准备去收拾客房，结果步子还没迈出去先被抱住了大腿。

“...干嘛啊，放开我了。”

尹斗俊被踢醒了，呆坐在地上，红着眼睛不看人。“就这么走了啊，”他在梁耀燮卯足劲要挣脱的时候忽然开口，语气十分伤感。“也不早点告诉我，我好把这栋楼包下来，接着跟你做邻居。”

那表情实在太好笑了，梁耀燮没法冲他生气，便忍着笑说：“好好好，等你混成社长再说吧，加油喔。”

最后还是在混成社长之前就做回了邻居。

有一天尹斗俊拿着中介的宣传单，问他要不要一起搬个新家，还说李起光也已经决定要买那里的房子，虽然好像不在同一栋楼里。

“怎么样，位置不错，价格也划算，你快点考虑。今天定下来的话还会立刻拥有一把我未来住处的备用钥匙。”

他的语气就像买咖啡的路上问梁耀燮要不要顺便来一杯。好在这一次梁耀燮很有本事地没有被那张脸迷惑，足足考虑了半年，才迟来做了尹斗俊同楼的邻居。

“先说好，以后出门买东西不许都让我来拎。”

尹斗俊不悦，觉得怪吃亏：“我可是出钱的那个。”

梁耀燮懒得回嘴，撸起袖子露出一团比腮帮还大的肌肉。尹斗俊一看他那副金刚芭比的样子就泄气，只得被迫签订不平等条约，不过也陆陆续续都在床上找补回来了。

用热乎乎的部队锅抓住龙俊亨的胃之后他果然不再念叨，反倒是尹斗俊因为被龙俊亨抢了好几筷子肉，整个下午一直到上舞台之前都在抱怨。

“脸都肉得和你有一拼，还吃，也不想想下个月拍戏会肿成什么样。”

话是冲着梁耀燮说的，刚好被龙俊亨听到。对方相当憋屈：“是你们自己说请我过去吃饭的？”

“那你也吃掉我太多钱了吧。”尹斗俊没好气。“公演完给我请回来，听到没？”

结果当晚他们没能等到那顿夜宵。

梁耀燮刚扭到脚的时候其实没觉得有多疼，但拖着一只受伤的脚跳完三四个舞台就另当别论了。李起光是第一个发现不对劲的人，伴舞都满头大汗一脸潮红地下台了，平常健步如飞的梁耀燮还慢吞吞地杵在原地小脸煞白。他赶紧招呼助理来架人，不到五分钟就一并坐进了开往医院的保姆车，窝在后座一边给梁耀燮擦汗，一边还要时不时帮忙盯着他手机里新来的消息。

“‘很疼吗，扭得厉害吗，需不需要住院’，斗俊问你。他说你要住院他就过来看看。”

“跟他说没什么大事，不用担心，晚点回去住。”

李起光打字打到一半，忽然反应过来：“你又没伤到手，为什么要我打字？”

“现在换我来的话疼痛会很快转移到手上的。”梁耀燮信口开河，勉强从阵痛中找到点乐趣。“‘作为安慰，晚上十二点和辣味鸡爪一起来我家里，如果那时我还不在就替我吃了吧’，就这么发。”

过了一会，尹斗俊的回复是：「好的 能拍张照给我看看伤处吗？」

李起光直接把手机扔到梁耀燮肚子上了。

十一点三十五分，权顺虎把车开进公寓楼的地下车库时梁耀燮看了一眼时间。希望夜宵还没放凉，他总觉得被微波炉回温过的鸡爪有股怪味，演了两季美食家的那位却声称只是心理作用叫他不要浪费粮食。梁耀燮现在想起他就头疼，在心里祈祷尹斗俊看见这条打石膏的左腿时最好别皱眉，因为他真的对那张脸毫无办法，特别是，尹斗俊太多时候都一脸爱着他的样子。

“哥，你确定不用我送你上楼？”

“不用，加太多班啦你快点回去吧。哥没事的，这几年的健身房不能白去。”

拄着手杖从车上下来，一瘸一拐走到电梯间，已经有个人影在那里戳着了。梁耀燮发消息时也不是没想过尹斗俊会下来接他，看见本尊不知怎么心里却还是软了一下。

没出息，明明就住一栋楼。

“你怎么不按电梯？”

“电梯坏了，刚刚差点被困在里面出不来。”尹斗俊背对过去蹲下来，两条手臂伸到后面。“上来，我背你回去。”

梁耀燮傻眼了。“...八层诶，会累死的。”

“反正拄着那根破拐棍也省不了多少力气，快上来，不然明天也进不了家门。”尹斗俊抖了抖手腕，是催促的意思，梁耀燮只好握紧手杖乖乖趴到他背上，下一秒就被轻轻松松抬起来。“哎，有什么累的，这么多年还不是轻得跟个气球一样，你也太小看我了吧。”

早晚温差大，从车库走回去的几步他都冷得要死，天知道为什么尹斗俊抱起来像个暖炉。“不敢了，”梁耀燮说，把他圈得更紧。“但是你累了就放我下来走一会，我怕你的腰受不住。”

尹斗俊为了证明自己依然身体力行，一路又是晃又是拍屁股，把梁耀燮折腾得想骂人。但骂人肯定不顶用，毕竟尹斗俊不止一次说过挨他的骂是件很舒服的事，于是梁耀燮想了想，在他的耳边撒起娇来。

“哎一古，别欺负我嘛，好讨厌了啦你。”

“............”

“斗俊欧巴——”

“我错了，我投降...你老实点待着，不要吹我的耳朵了！”

好不容易进了屋门，尹斗俊把他撂到沙发上就跑到厨房喝水外带偷偷喘气。梁耀燮看破不说破，把脚放好，搓着手等吃夜宵，结果尹斗俊出来的时候两手空空，神情还有点严肃。

该来的还是躲不掉，梁耀燮苦中作乐地想，行吧行吧，起码挨完训就能吃鸡爪了。

“...我的鸡爪呢，你不会忘了吧？”他恶人先告状。

“在厨房。先让我看看你的伤，发了消息也不知道回，害我以为你骨折。”

尹斗俊抱过来打了石膏的左脚，像个医生一样左看右看，时不时还要捏一下。梁耀燮不像之前一样疼，就变得很不老实，趁尹斗俊捏他的工夫晃晃脚趾。

“乱动什么，不知道疼啊。”

“我没乱动。哎，别看了，你又看不出什么名堂。真没事，就是看着严重，其实一点都不——”

他还没说完就被尹斗俊吻住了。右边的脸颊凹进去了一点，上面戳着尹斗俊的鼻尖，左边的脸颊则是被那只刚摸过脚趾的手揪住了。不仅如此，唇上也热成一片，又湿又软还带点疼，搞得梁耀燮全身都烫了起来。他忍不住吮了吮尹斗俊的舌尖，却被温柔的力度推了出去。

尹斗俊坐回原位，摸摸他的脸解释说：“再亲要硬了，你又是伤员，不能给做。”

“是喔。那用手行不行，我给你撸出来。”

“............”别说是怀疑，尹斗俊简直感到惊诧。“你今天怎么这么积极？”

梁耀燮不说话，嘴唇湿亮，眼神闪烁。不亲过去是显得他定力不要太好喔，于是尹斗俊用三秒钟决定放弃挣扎，手臂撑到梁耀燮两边，谨慎而热烈地和他接吻。

“啊，鸡爪要冷掉了。”

“哎一西，忘干净了...等会我再去买新的好了。”

“那辛苦你了。...现在去会不会太晚了？”

“没事。钥匙拿来，在家等我吧。”

“什么啊，这可是我家！”

“没差啦，小气鬼。”

fin


End file.
